


Pop Goes the Weasel

by fringeperson



Series: Fandom Challenge [44]
Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Family, Gen, I will not disavow old fic just because it's old and I'm a better writer now, Old Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fringeperson/pseuds/fringeperson
Summary: Well, it's just a bit of deja vu, isn't it?~Originally posted in '10
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Fandom Challenge [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007184
Kudos: 8





	Pop Goes the Weasel

“There was a rich man from Nottingham who tried to cross the river. What a dope! He tripped on a rope! Now look at him shiver!" sang out the voice of Will Scarlet, happily mocking from the cover of the trees, where he had pulled on the rope from, tripping the rich man. "Beg for mercy Rich Man!"

As Robin of Locksley stood from the water, dripping, he looked over at the laughing younger man.

"Will, haven't we already been through this?" he called over.

"Yes," he admitted with a slowly calming chuckle, and smirked as he stood up. "But it's still just as much fun now as it was then. So are you going to beg or not Brother?"

Robin laughed. "Alright Will, I shall beg. I beg you, join me and Marion for dinner tomorrow evening."

"Sounds good to me," he said, jumping down to the edge of the river. "I suppose I'll have to clean up for the occasion?"

"Marion does like it if those around her have bathed," Robin answered, nodding and chuckling.

Will nodded back, and with a wave to his brother, disappeared back into the greenwood. Robin had made living in Sherwood very comfortable, and he was inclined to stick with it rather than to move in with his brother, though that he had offered, and continued to reiterate that he was always welcome and that Locksley was his home as well, which was nice.


End file.
